The Raven and The Miko Princess
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: the espada get a second chance at life but there's catch they have to get the ones they love to confess to them as Animals! Follow Nnoitra and the Gang as they try to become human again! Kagome/Nnoitra ecnnteric on hold due to writer's block
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This was a request pairing from one of my readers!

Nnoitra: who the hell I'm getting paired with?

Amalthea: Kagome from Inuyasha

Nnoitra: Wait what?

Amalthea: yep!

Nnoitra: so they want me paired with her!

Amalthea: Yep!

Nnoitra: Are you out of your mind!

Amalthea: No!

Nnoitra: Damn!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

KON: Amalthea does not own Inuyasha or bleach! All she owns is Nnoitra's bird form, the other Espada's animal forms and her OC! Please vote in her poll also, READ and REVIEW her stories! We are looking for Fanart for her stories! Without further ado here's your request Yoruko Rhapsodos

Ch.1

Nnoitra sat out on the limb outside the well house as it rained making him curse his current form; he shivered as he fluffed his black feathers up to try and keep warm in the chilly morning air as he waited for his Lover/mistress to return to the present since today was the anniversary of the day they met in the past. He sighed as he shook himself clear of the water running down his back and thought back to a time where… where he had truly been happy

_Flashback…_

_Nnoitra watched as the young miko walked deeper and deeper into his territory, muttering about the hanyou that had insulted her quite badly. He sighed as he once again wondered why he hadn't killed her yet for trespassing on his home; she found a log on the ground in a clearing and sunk to the ground crying her pretty eyes out at the hanyou's cruel words to her, Nnoitra winced in guilt as she whispered that the hanyou was probably right about her being useless and she should just leave for good with Shippo. He sighed wondering what he doing as he jumped out of the trees and walked towards her, she blinked at hearing the small thud he made as he landed and turned as he stopped a few feet away when he saw her reaching for her bow and arrows. Nnoitra held his hands up in a sign of peace and told her he just wanted to talk to her, she blinked then smiled softly at him as he walked the rest of the way and sat down beside her._

_Kagome never noticed the time fly as she talked with the handsome mantis for about five hours until she heard Inu baka yell for her, she yelled sit quite loudly and they heard a loud thud as the hanyou hit the ground form the spell. Nnoitra laughed and asked her to do it again, she grinned and yelled sit again as the hanyou jumped in to the clearing and crashed to the ground…._

Nnoitra snapped out of his flashback as the door to the well house opened and Kagome walked out in a happy mood and she whistled as he flew down to her shoulder and ran his beak through her hair, she giggled as she reached up and stroked his feathers while saying, "Have you been good, Midnight?"

The raven nodded as his eyes shone in the dim afternoon light with a loving look as he preened her hair, he watched as they stepped into the house and Kagome called to her family only to realize they had left to visit family in Karakura Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: so what do you think?

Nnoitra: I'm A STUPID BIRD!

Kagome: I don't know, I think you look cute as a bird!

*Nnoitra blushes*: Wait, What?

Amalthea: well I like this transformation!

Nnoitra: Humph! Whatever!

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Inuyasha! All she owns are her OC, the animal forms for the Espada and Gin! Please vote in her poll also, READ and REVIEW her stories! We are looking for Fanart for her stories! Without further ado here's your request Yoruko Rhapsodos!

Ch.2

Kagome sighed as she placed the note she had found on the hallway table down, she hated that Inuyasha kept her from her family so much but until the shards were found…

Nnoitra let out a chirp as he nuzzled her cheek and made her smile as she decide to tell her pet about the meeting with the really "sweet" guy she had met in the past, Nnoitra just chuckled in his mind as she told them about the meeting but she got his attention when she said something he never knew, " I don't know why Midnight, but he really made me feel safe where with Inuyasha just kept betraying my trust and only saves me because I'm his "shard detector"!"

Nnoitra was in shock at that as the few talks they had, she had never mentioned that to him! He blinked then his eyes softened as he rubbed his head against her cheek, wishing he still had a human form to hug and hold her when she wanted it. She sighed at the same time he did and they went upstairs to her room, she grabbed her bath stuff as Nnoitra flew to his perch and yawned as he waited for Kagome to finish her shower as his mind drifted to when he became a bird…

_Flashback…_

_Nnoitra lay in the sand as his life blood drained from his wounds, he didn't want to die but knew that was all that waited for him. Suddenly he heard footsteps come close to and stop when a voice spoke, "Do you wish to see her again, and do you wish to live again?"_

_Nnoitra barely managed to nod his head as the person said, "Very Well."_

_Nnoitra felt his wounds heal and then pushed himself up off the ground when he noticed something very wrong with his body…_

_He felt lighter in his bones almost like his bones had become hollow as he looked at his hands and paled, the fingers were now shaped like the bones of a bird's wing and he felt itchy as could be as feathers quickly sprouted on his body and hands. He cried out in horror only to hear his voice change in mid cry to a raven's caw, he looked around for the owner of the voice as his body shrank in to his clothes and his mouth and nose fused into a shiny greyish black beak. He panicked as his shirt fell over his head, he tried to desperately find a way out as the clothes were heavy on his new body and his instincts were screaming CAGE at him as he finally popped his head out of his collar of the shirt. He managed to clumsily climb out of the pile of clothes and then looked at himself the best he could, all that met his eyes were pitch black feathers, talons and a shiny beak. He cawed in horror and shock at his new form when he heard the same voice again, "You are not the only one in this position, but to become human you need her love expressed to you without any hints of who you are__. __Nnoitra's eyes went wide as a portal opened underneath him and dropped from a height, he tried to fly but he was too panicked to focus as he soon hit the ground and broke his left wing…_

He shook his head as he remembered how Kagome found him and helped fix his wing that day with her miko abilities that she had been training in, he cawed sadly as he sighed in his mind at what bone he had been tossed at him by fate this time. He then heard the shower turn off and blushed as his dream girl came out in nothing but a skimpy towel on from her shower; she walked over and gently kissed his head as he cawed softly and nuzzled her face, she giggled and stroked his feathers gently as her thoughts turned back to the wonderful mantis demon she had meet that day…

Meanwhile…

Grimmjow meowed at his mistress as she prepared his tuna for supper, the young teen turned and looked at him with a soft gentle look as she set the dish on the floor for the black kitten and stroked his back. He let loose a very loud purr as he leaned into the touch.

Szayel blinked as a light came on over top his cage and bit at the hand that reached for him as he heard, "OWWW, Stupid Hamster!"

Gin sighed as he watched Rangiku from afar in the form of a pure white fox, he wanted to be with her as pet until she could free him but he was scared that he might hurt her again like he did the first time when he was spying on Aizen. He then looked away and wandered over to a nearby pond and looked in the water at his reflection, the pointed muzzle and large cute ears combined with red eyes gave him a cute cuddly look but he whined as he pawed at his face wanting nothing but to be human again so he could apologize to the woman he loved.

Ulquiorra sighed as he watched the other puppies play and greet the humans looking at them; he and the others had been placed in a large box with a free puppy sign attached on the street. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice and he surged to the front as the voice said, "Puppies!"

Stark sighed as he watched Lilinette run around on all fours happily at the feet of their new owner, he walked behind slowly as his owner chatted about all the things they would do and all the fun it would be. The chocolate lab just wagged his tail to please his owner Rukia as he listened to her talk. He wondered how the others were doing at their new homes and shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Inuyasha! All she owns are her OC, the animal forms for the Espada and Gin! Please vote in her poll also, READ and REVIEW her stories! We are looking for Fanart for her stories! Without further ado here's your request Yoruko Rhapsodos!

Ch.3

Three weeks later

Kagome giggled as her pet cawed in anger and dismay from his cage in her lap then gently stuck her fingers into the cage and stroked his feathers to calm him down, Nnoitra chirped in delight as she stroked his feathers and wished he wasn't in the goddamn cage that she needed to use to transport him. They were on their way to see her relatives while her mother held down the fort and she wanted to surprise everyone with her arrival, Inubaka wasn't happy about what she was doing so she sealed the well and quickly packed to go to the train station with Midnight in tow.

She smiled as Karakura town came into view and knew it wouldn't be long now before she would see her two favourite cousins, she grinned at the thought of her and Amalthea teaming up on Ichigo with the usual teasing and joking around with their friends in town. The train pulled into the station and she disembarked on to the platform, she made her way outside and smiled as she set her pet's cage down and opened it so Midnight could stretch his wings a bit. Nnoitra soared into the sky as his love laughed at how he was acting; he cawed and landed gently on her shoulder as she began to walk to her uncle's place, the walk did wonders and gave her a chance to clear her head when she noticed two familiar individuals.

Kagome snickered at the fun she could have and snuck up right behind them, she let out a scream and the two people jumped about a good foot in the air as Kagome laughed her ass off at their reactions. Ichigo and his younger cousin spun around to see Kagome gasping for air from laughing so hard while Nnoitra landed back on her shoulder; the raven then noticed a small black kitten with familiar eyes in the other girl's pocket, he stared and asked the cat "_**Grimmjow? Is that you?**_"

"_**Nnoitra? Jesus Christ, you're under the same spell too?"**_

"_**Yep…"**_

Nnoitra looked at the small kitten as they both sighed at their fate and asked who his human was; Grimmjow blushed under his fur and muttered something that had Nnoitra looking at him in amusement and asked "_**how in the world did you score her?**_"

Grimmjow hissed at him and told him that it was none of his business how he got with his woman as his mistress reached up and scratched his head causing the small kitten to purr happily as he tilted his head back and licked at the fingers scratching his ears, Nnoitra chuckled softly as he rubbed his head against Kagome's cheek and cawed softly when he faintly heard the roar of a hollow.

Ichigo also heard it and told them that they better get to the house before the party started and the two girls agreed as Ichigo then grinned as he took off running, Kagome and her favourite female cousin Amalthea looked at each other then started chasing after him. Nnoitra took to the sky and followed his lover through the air to the deputy shingami's house where she paused outside the door and whistled for him as she held out her hand for him to land on.

The next day…

Nnoitra yawned as his instincts caused him to wake as the sun rose over the horizon and blink away the sleep; he chirped softly from his perch as Kagome stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes then looked over at him with a smile. She patted the bed as he flew over and landed in her lap to cuddle the best they could, Kagome gently stroked his feathers as she said "I wonder if Orihime and Tatsuki would be interested in a girl's night with me and Ama-chan…"

Nnoitra chirped and rubbed his head against her stomach as he mentally sighed, he looked up at her and couldn't help but think "_No matter how loud or how often I speak, I'll never be heard by Kagome at this rate…I'll be stuck for the rest of my life as a bird._"

Kagome stretched as she moved to get out of bed so she could make breakfast for everyone and give Yuzu a break for once. She snuck down stairs and began to make pancakes, sausages and hash browns for the whole crew as Nnoitra chirped from a chair he perched on, he was hungry but until Kagome could feed him after she was done cooking…sometimes being a bird sucked. Kagome looked at her pet and smiled as she said "don't think I forgot about your breakfast, huh sweetie?"

She paused and placed a bowl of shelled sunflower seeds in front of him then went back to work cooking, it was ten minutes later that Yuzu woke up and came downstairs to cook only to find Kagome was just finishing everything up and setting the table. Nnoitra watched amused as Yuzu scolded Kagome for cooking when she was a guest in the house, Kagome laughed as she ruffled Yuzu's hair and told her that she wanted to cook so that the younger cousin would have a break for once. Yuzu smiled at that and then turned to go get the others up for the wonderful smelling meal, everyone was soon at the table and was eating when the doorbell rang.

Kagome was the one to answer and was promptly hugged by Orihime who had a leash in her hand; kagome looked down to where the leash led to and saw an adorable puppy with Emerald eyes, soft fluffy black fur and big paws at her side, she began to coo over the puppy as Ichigo came to see who it was. The puppy started barking and growling as Ichigo came close to Orihime causing him to stop and stare at the dog warily, Orihime then scooped the puppy up and hushed it with a gentle kiss to the nose as it licked her cheek happily while wagging its tail.

Ulquiorra hated his new body but far as he was concerned, it was perfect for snuggling with his Onna even…even if she didn't recognize him. He wagged his tail again for good measure as he was held comfortably in her arms and gave a cute little whine as he snuggled up to her, the deputy shingami blinked at him then sighed as he asked if Orihime wanted to join them for breakfast. Ulquiorra looked up at his Onna as she nodded and set him on the floor with a simple "be good, ok?"

Nnoitra looked at the puppy as it wandered into the living room while the humans ate then flew after it as it sat down in the living room and looked at him, Nnoitra would know those eyes on the dog anywhere as he said "_**Never expected you to be turned into a puppy, Ulquiorra…**_"

The puppy looked up at him and sighed as he said, "_**neither did me, Nnoitra…although Szayel has it worse, he was turned into a hamster.**_"

"_**A Hamster, huh? Man if I wasn't a bird, I probably laugh at the jerk.**_"

Just then Grimmjow came in yawning but stopped when he saw the puppy and froze when it turned its gaze on him, Ulquiorra realized who it was and said "_**Hello Grimmjow…**_"

The kitten's eyes went wide before collapsing in laughter at what form Ulquiorra was in causing Ulquiorra to growl at the smaller kitten, Grimmjow rolled on to his stomach and looked at the puppy with wary eyes when their Loves came into the room. Nnoitra chirped happily as he flew over and landed on Kagome's shoulder, Grimmjow ran to his own lover and rubbed himself against her ankles while Ulquiorra trotted over to Orihime and gently pawed her leg to be picked up. The girls smiled as they each cuddled their pet, Kagome then suggested they grab Tatsuki and go for a girl's day out on the town. The girls quickly agreed and told Ichigo where they were going, he nodded as he focused on his homework and told them to have fun.

5 hours of shopping and 1 hour at the paintball center later…

Kagome had to admit that she was having a blast for once when Orihime stiffened when a sound rang out and it sounded close too, Orihime yelled for them to run when a beast in the shape of a goat with a bone white mask attacked them! Kagome and Tsuki stayed near Orihime as her Puppy barked and whined trying to pull his Onna away from the hollow, Nnoitra knew Kagome wouldn't turn and run so he cawed angrily as he attacked the hollow's mask with his talons and beak to distract it. Kagome cried out in fear for her constant companion as he was smacked away and hit a tree nearby, Kagome was scared but she was also furious about what the creature had done as a strange feeling rose in her chest and exploded in a swirling vortex of power!

Kagome felt strange yet powerful as she waved her hand and the plants rose at her command as they tied the creature down so it couldn't move, Tatsuki snarled as she remembered what her friends told her about reiatsu and focused as she punched the Hollow's mask and a brilliant light surrounded her hand as she made contact then the mask broke in two as the creature faded into thin air. Tatsuki blinked as she turned to Kagome and jaw dropped in shock, Kagome asked what was wrong and Orihime pulled out a compact mirror then handed it to Kagome.

Kagome looked and let out a startled yelp at the silver fox ears on her head then she turned to look behind her, a soft, silvery fox tail hung from her backside as it twitched in fear. Kagome felt light headed as she finished looking over her changes then realized she could actually be useful now in the feudal era like this; she then heard a weak caw and hurried to her pet's side as he tried to get off his back with yet another broken wing, she then asked if he was ok as she gently scooped him up into her arms.

Nnoitra looked up at her and said "_**I'm fine, kagome…little sore but I'm fine.**_"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she said "Nnoitra-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Kon please do the disclaimer!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Inuyasha! All she owns are her OC, the animal forms for the Espada and Gin! Please vote in her poll also, READ and REVIEW her stories! We are looking for Fanart for her stories! Without further ado here's your request Yoruko Rhapsodos!

Ch.4

Kagome looked at her pet in shock as he laid in her arms with his wing draped over the side and he begged with his eyes to be heard so she told him they would talk later, He nodded and nuzzled her hand as he softly said "_**Thank you Kagome**_..."

She smiled and hugged him carefully because of his wing then turned to her Friends when they heard the cry of a another hollow coming closer, Amalthea softly told everyone that they should run since they were all exhausted from the fight before. Orhime nodded and scooped up her Puppy while Amalthea held on to Grimmjow, Kagome and Tatsuki then brought up the rear as they ran from the hollow. Kagome sighed as she entered the house wearing her hoodie that she had tied around her waist earlier and her tail in her pant leg, Nnoitra was safely nestled in her arms as she hurried to her room and was listening for her family. They entered her room and Kagome grabbed her small first aid kit so she could wrap her "Pet's" wing, while she gently held the wing Kagome asked how he wound up as a bird and Nnoitra told her the whole story about his afterlife and the voice when he had been dying in Hueco Mundo.

Kagome had tears in her eyes at his story and the reason he took the offer from the voice was his wanting to see her again, she finished wrapping his wing gently then scooped him as she whispered "I wish you could become human again, Nnoitra..."

"_**As do I, Kagome...as do I**_."

She sighed and laid down on her side as Nnoitra snuggled into her arms and nuzzled her face gently, they settled down and fell alseep until supper when Yuzu came and woke them up.

two weeks later...

Kagome had managed to keep her new ears and tail a secret for the last two days and was now taking a walk with Ichigo and Orihime, Nnoitra was perched on her shoulder as usual and Orihime had Ulquiorra on his leash. Ichigo was chatting with Kagome about how she was doing in school when a group of five Arrancar attacked them, Kagome swore as she quickly revealed her ears and tail causing Ichigo to blink in shock but he quickly used his badge and then drew his sword. Orihime quickly set up her attack on one of the Arrancar while Kagome used the plants in the area to immoblize the Arrancar. Kagome grinned as the arrancar was tied up litarally by the grass and taken out by her cousin, he then turned and looked at Kagome as he asked "Where did you get the ears and tail?"

Kagome looked at Orihime for help as her ears went flat against her head and Orihime sighed and told him what happened on their girl's day out, Ichigo freaked as she sighed at his reaction and Kagome told him no one was hurt seriously and that they were fine. Ichigo calmed down at that and then told Orihime they needed to talk to the gang about Kagome's new abilities and about who could teach her to use her powers to the fullest.

two hours later...

Kagome was bored out of her mind as Nnoitra looked ready to fall asleep in her lap, Her cousin and his friends were still debating who should train her to the point she was ready to scream. Kagome finally had enough and yelled at everyone to shut the *Beep* up and that she would train herself, Ichigo opened his mouth to say something and Kagome lit into him to Nnoitra's amusement. Nnoitra chuckled along with Ulquiorra at the terrified look on the boys' face at Kagome's rant when they heard her say "At Least Nnoitra-kun was willing to help me in the feudal era!"

Ichigo asked what she meant by that causing her to blush and explain about how she had met the Mantis demon, Ichigo was wide eyed at her story and then sighed as he said "So that why Gramps kept telling us all those bogus illnesses..."

Kagome nodded as she stroked Nnoitra's feathers and then mentioned that she had met other Demons that Nnoitra had known by the names of Nel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Yyldfort, Stark and Lilinette. Orihime perked up at that and asked what Ulquiorra was like back then, Kagome grinned and told tale after tale about Nnoitra and the others that had them laughing. Orihime smiled sadly as she grabbed her puppy that she called "Sable" and snuggled him close as she said "Ulquiorra had been my guard at Los Noches...I miss him though, he was fun to talk to."

"_**Onna**_..."

Kagome choked on her water when she realized who the puppy was for the first time, she asked to talk to Orihime alone and dragged her to a room with her puppy in her arms. Orihime asked what was going on and Kagome said "Can you keep a secret?"


End file.
